


不确定的物理事件

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525





	不确定的物理事件

直到今天，西野还记得在图书馆的时候，自己坐在靠窗的位置，新的钢笔用起来不太顺手，中指和食指的第一指节沾了墨点。在图书馆的日光灯下，平摊在眼前的双手居然显出了几分白皙。那之后西野才感到了一分寒意，于是颇有些无奈地将袖口朝下拉一拉，将脸又朝围巾里缩了几分，右手整个地抬起，才发觉手掌的边缘也沾了些黑色的墨点。  
西野想了一想，垂下头去。  
“要擦一下么？”白石的声音突兀地响起，西野刚刚将头抬起一半，便看到由白石的两指捏着、伸在眼前的纸巾，黑色的包装。  
西野有心想要说不要，但突然之间，就连开口都变得有些困难，西野迅速抬起手去，捂住了嘴巴，冲白石摇了摇头。  
随着西野这样的动作，手掌边缘的墨点翻在外面，暴露出来，十分晃眼。白石皱一皱眉，想要继续说些什么，但看一看捂着嘴巴的西野，最终又只得收回手来。  
西野至今还记得，那个时候白石收回手，却没有马上走开，而是眼神在自己摊开于桌面上的书扉页犹疑了一下，欲言又止的样子，又过了一会儿，这才走开了。  
西野站起身来，冲向洗手间，抑制不住的、想要咳嗽的感觉，喉头变得发痒，怎样都好，就是无从保持静止，咳嗽和喜欢一样，都是掩饰不了的东西。  
直到咳出了眼泪，西野泪汪汪地望着刚刚从口旁拿开的手，手心里平躺着几片花瓣。  
这种感觉……图书馆颇有几分冷峻意味的简洁装潢，洗手台明亮的金属线条，有些冷意的双手，围巾里暖融融的触觉，抑制不住的咳，咳到喉头发痒。  
西野七濑一直记得，那个感觉，大概叫做……初恋。  
居然是索命的初恋，西野扭开水龙头，有些心不在焉地想着。手心的花瓣，在水槽里打了几个转，不甘心地贴在水槽壁上，西野开大了水，于是就都被冲进下水槽去了。  
到底是粒子，还是波？西野思绪迟缓地想着。  
被她留在桌面上的手机嗡嗡地震动着，导师发来的邮件——  
“竞赛集训开始了，A班的西野同学，和B班的白石同学，同一个分组。”

“七濑你没问题么？”西野刚刚回到教室，高山便问了起来。  
西野朝座位上安置书包的动作缓了一缓，抬眼望向高山，后者一脸关切。  
她们都不说，但她们都知道，高山问的是什么。  
西野七濑，跟那个总是在物理成绩上压自己一头的白石麻衣，竞赛集训分在同一组，没有关系么？  
“如果没有白石的话，西野就是学校里毋庸置疑的物理第一人选了吧？”  
“白石啊，是天才吧。”  
“中国不是有句古话来着，既生瑜何生亮什么的。”  
……  
关于白石和西野之间的讨论，大概就是这些内容。  
西野觉得手心还留着一抹冷意，于是不自主地攥紧了书包的背带，朝着高山露出一个笑容来。  
“没关系啦。”

西野见过白石的物理演算，上次模考她跟白石一个考场，写到压轴题的时候时间还有空余，于是西野侧过脸去，看向坐在一旁的白石。  
白石右手还握着笔，举起来将头发别在耳后，眉头是紧锁着的，下唇稍微收了进去，应该是被咬紧了。过了一会儿，白石才动了笔，也不做什么预算，直接就在答题纸上落了笔，很迅速的样子。  
之后发了试卷，白石的被同班的松村拿了过来，西野便凑上去看了一眼。这次她跟白石是一样的分数，但白石的运算明显更为清晰也更为简洁一些。  
西野看着白石的试卷，联想起她答题时的场景。  
心情没有像大家揣测的那样不甘，也没有其他的什么奇怪的心思。  
西野当下的感觉就只是简单的——很强啊，而且运算也很美。  
白石在运算上的直觉确实可以称得上是精准的，而且计算能力和空间思维能力都算得上是上乘，西野发自内心地承认这一点。

集训的话，要去实验室么。老师讲的那些题目西野闭着眼都能算出来了，刚刚起了个头的新书也因为意外的吐花事件而没有心思继续下去。  
结果想什么来什么，马上就接到了物理导师的邮件：“放学之后来一下实验室吧。”  
又来，每次都说去实验室，明明自己学的是理论物理啊。西野在心里这么吐槽着，刻意忽视掉了心底蓦然涌起的慌乱。

“离竞赛只剩下一个礼拜，所以你们两个，差不多就放弃掉课余的所有娱乐吧。今天回去之后整理一下，然后住到我家来。”导师正在做什么实验的样子，头也不抬地宣布了这个决定，没有丝毫的商讨余地：“我今天已经拜托你们师母把客房整理出来了，你们就安心住过来吧，管吃管住。”  
“欸，放弃课余所有娱乐什么的，会不会太严苛了？”白石语气里带着点讨价还价，跟导师这么商量着。  
“时间这么紧，你们两个又都有冲击第一名的实力，所以还是适当地重视一些吧。”导师这边还在解释着，西野已经弯下腰去，右手捂住了嘴巴，咳了起来。  
“西野同学怎么最近一直在咳？是不是感冒了？”白石有些关切地随着西野弯下身去，抬手便要放在西野背上，好帮她顺顺气。  
结果原本弯下身子一直在咳的西野反而迅速地闪到一旁去了，留下白石一个人站在原地，还保持着举起手臂的动作，过了一秒钟之后才有些尴尬地笑了笑，放下了手。  
“那么，就这样吧，你们快点回去整理一下。”导师又发话了。  
“那个，”西野将手从口边移开，或许是咳了太久的缘故，声音里还带了点颤：“我能不能住在家里？”  
“欸？”导师明显楞了一下：“也不是不可以，但是……”  
“我会努力准备的！”西野慌忙冲着导师鞠了个躬，打断了导师接下来的话：“谢谢您。”  
“那、那就这样吧。白石呢？”导师无奈，只得转过脸去，看向白石：“怎么样？去年的第一名要不要再参加一次集训？”  
白石咬紧了下唇，眼神在西野身上停了一晌，才回应了导师。  
“我要集训的，就打扰您了。”

 

结果过了三天，西野还是乖乖地拖着行李箱，搬到导师家里去了。  
太累了，家里学校两头跑，还要加一个导师家。而且用在路上的那些时间，原本是可以用来写更多的题目的。如果在导师家里的话，请教问题也方便很多。  
虽然承认白石的强大，但西野自己本来也是个不服输的人。  
不得不承认，导师说了搬到他家里去，确实是很有道理的安排。  
就，尽量离白石远一些好了。  
结果一开门就看到白石穿着宽松的居家裤，头发绑成了马尾，脑门扎着一条必胜毛巾，正在认真地戳着手机屏幕。  
听到西野“打扰了”的招呼声时，白石从手机上移开眼光，抬起手，露出了元气满满的笑容，一点都不像是被物理折磨了三天的样子。  
……果然，白石还是强啊。西野原本抬起手来，想要冲着白石打招呼，却又匆忙掩上了口。  
看到白石就想要咳嗽，然后会吐出花瓣来。  
这是多么霸道又蛮不讲理的设定啊。

 

搬到导师家的第一天，西野就已经接近崩溃边缘了。  
一方面是习题的数量，一方面，是与白石的共处。  
西野只得尽可能地贴近墙壁，将自己放在离白石最远的地方。保命要紧，也就顾不上白石因为自己的疏远而露出的失落神情了。  
虽然要保命最好的办法是尽可能地接触到白石，然后让她也喜欢上自己吧。  
不过那太难了，比老师今天的夺命一百题还难。西野还是选择放弃。  
相比之下白石则显得很有余裕，比如在迅速完成所有题目之后声称要出门去玩，要吃“可乐饼加冰激凌。”  
“你这个样子，只把步骤写出来却不把计算全部都搞定，会不会太浮躁了啊……”老师有些头疼地盯着白石刚刚交上来的习题本。  
“没关系的啦，我计算能力也很强的~”白石拉长了音调，一张脸仍旧元气满满，压根看不出是集训第四天的样子：“那么，我就去咯？那家店人气很高的，去太晚的话就要排队了。”  
虽然是请求的语气，但白石早已穿好了外套，围巾也已经拿在手里了。  
老师只好点点头。  
“话说七濑要吃么？可乐饼和冰激凌？”白石将围巾搭在脖颈上，犹疑了一下，还是向西野问出声来。  
西野有些意外地抬起头来，是与食物有关的话题，她破天荒地想要回答。  
“啊……抱歉，我忘记了，是会融化的。”白石好像是突然反应过来什么一般，脸上挂了些歉意。  
没什么，西野咳了几声，抬手捂住嘴巴，冲着白石摇了摇头表示无妨。

很奇怪，她跟白石之间，存在着看不见的高墙，两个人都想要跨越，却都无法如愿。小心翼翼地调试，也不行。  
反正也不是因为大家都以为的那种，“因为是竞争对手啊。”但具体是因为什么，却也没人清楚，因为连她们自己都不清楚。  
白石将门关上的时候，西野从口旁拿开手，手心里躺着几片花瓣。

西野完成题目的时候，白石还没回来。一丝不苟地将所有的步骤都列了出来，计算也做得很漂亮，工工整整。  
“很棒了，西野状态很好哦。”老师破天荒地夸奖起西野来。  
“没有。”西野慌忙摇一摇头，心里却在苦笑，老师从来不会夸奖白石吧？因为白石实在是太过耀眼、太过自信了吧，所以不需要夸奖。  
反倒是没什么自信又算不上有直接天赋的自己，经常被老师夸奖吧。  
“那么今天就这样吧，”老师将眼镜摘下，塞进上衣口袋里，又拿手里的笔在论述题目上勾了个圈：“波粒二象性相关方面的理解还是不大清楚吧？去书房找本波尔读一读吧？”  
西野就点点头。

老师的书房大而漂亮，并排的书架伫立着，满满当当的都是书籍，西野按照简易的索引一本一本地找过去，一排找过去，没有，西野正准备转个弯从另一面找回去，一错眼看到坐在窗边的师母，正笑眯眯地看着自己：“七濑，又见面了。”  
去年也在老师家集训过来着，只是当时同组的不是白石而已，也受到过师母不少照顾。西野冲着师母笑着鞠了躬，直起身来才发觉师母的书桌上放着一个十字架。  
“七濑对这个感兴趣？”似乎是注意到西野的目光停在宗教意味极浓的十字架上太久了，师母善解人意地问了出来。  
“倒是没有，”西野慌忙摇摇头：“只是觉得，在物理教师家里看到这个，稍微有点，次元墙破裂的感觉。”  
“啊哈，这样么。”师母笑了起来，放下了手里的书本，抬起眼来望着西野：“七濑不是也绝对信任数学和物理么？从某种意义上来说，也算是在信仰着名为‘信仰’的宗教吧？”  
“这个……”西野沉吟起来，倒是从来没有考虑过的新鲜角度：“但数学和物理，是绝对精确的存在，是怎样就是怎样，不是的话就毫无办法，如果我愿意，想要精确到什么程度都可以。”  
“欸，确实是蛮精确的哦，不过，与物理并行的其他东西，也是准确的哦，比如语言。”师母认真地望着西野的脸：“计算是‘精确’的话，语言就是‘准确’的。比如说，七濑知道‘动词’表达什么吗？”  
西野有些困惑地摇了摇头，她对于这些东西，一向都没有怎么注意过。  
“‘动词’，在日常生活中表达的是意愿。”师母有一搭没一搭地翻弄着眼前的书页，语气很是耐心。  
西野花了一会儿，才将师母的话语消化掉。这可比物理难多了，西野皱着眉这么想，为什么要跟她讲简单到这种程度的文法啊，搞得好像她什么都不清楚一样。  
虽然她确实是什么都不清楚。  
“七濑要找什么书呢？”被西野迷惑的神情逗笑，师母这么问出来。  
“要找波尔的书，想看看互补理论相关的东西。”西野认认真真地交代了，师母说不定能帮助她更快地找到书。  
“啊，我来帮你找吧。”果然，很快就找到了。  
“说起来，波尔曾经跟他的导师卢瑟福有过一次在政治对立背景下的对谈，内容讳莫如深，所有人都不清楚。”师母将书本塞进西野手里之后，又突然挑起了话题。  
“嗯？”西野有些迟疑地应答着，不知道该不该继续跟文学生出身的师母讨论物理。  
“但是啊，有一个剧作家，查阅了能够查阅到的所有资料，然后揣摩着卢瑟福师徒的心境，写了一出剧本出来。”  
“在剧本中间，有一段关于用语言来表达波粒二象性的争论。卢瑟福的妻子说了一段话，大概意思是，卢瑟福这个理科生，谈及每一段事情的时候都是准确的开端、过程和结尾，但在她看来，并不只是那样，她能够看到过程中的纠结和泪水，她不能忽视一切，并且相信最终被付诸语言的理论里也蕴含着这一切。”  
西野这下歪着脑袋，有些不大清楚师母今天这一席谈话用意何在了。  
“没什么，我只是从文学生的角度来发言而已，”师母笑着揉了揉西野的脑袋：“一直坚信精确的你，遇到波粒二象性的时候确实是会有些疑惑吧？一个东西，怎么可能既是这个，又是那个呢？”  
“但是，难以理解的时候，就试着去相信吧，相信语言，相信信仰。”  
到最后西野也没能搞清楚这一席话，鞠躬之后垂头穿过书架，猝不及防地撞到了谁，抬起眼来，白石的笑容猝不及防地撞进眼睛里去。  
“七濑你不要突然从书架里冲出来嘛。”白石笑眯眯地望着西野，随后眼神落在西野怀里的书脊上：“啊，老师也叫我看这个来着，被你抢先了。”  
西野捂着嘴巴，答不上话来，喉间一直在发痒，过了一会总算忍不住，还是咳了起来。  
“啊，七濑看完之后再给我好了。”白石的语气也随着西野的咳嗽变得低落起来。  
西野匆忙点一点头，加快脚步离开了书房。

结果啃了一整天的互补理论，西野也还是搞不清楚什么波粒二象性。  
怎么会有东西既是这个，又是那个呢？西野将书本盖在脸上，困惑不解地这么想着时，才发觉自己此刻的疑惑与师母昨天的意见重合了。  
习题差不多都能够搞定了，老师已经确定了她们二人的短板都在于波粒二象性了。西野急着看完书，想要快些将那书拿给白石看，生怕耽搁了白石的进度。  
但白石明显不是很在意的样子，仍旧是笑嘻嘻的。  
“连西野和白石都不大理解的东西，我们的对手大概也不理解啦。”白石采用的思路，在西野看来简直可以称之为自我安慰。  
烦啊，确实是好难理解的理论。西野这么想着，眼前被书本搭出了阴影，没一会儿居然睡了过去。  
醒来的时候，西野拿开了书本，一眼就看到白石正在悠闲地整理着衣服。  
白石脑门上仍旧扎着那条好笑的必胜头带，看到西野的时候，挑起了一边的眉梢：“我要去洗澡啦。”  
“嗯……”西野勉强露出一个笑容来：“我等下也要去洗。”  
“那不如一起？”白石脸上露出了促狭的笑容来，西野觉得脸颊一下子变得烫了不少。  
“不、不用了……”大概是会咳到窒息吧，但又不能直说：“我不爱跟别人一起洗澡……”  
“安啦安啦，”白石笑着点点头：“我就是开个玩笑而已，七濑你解释得太多了。”

西野洗完澡之后，看到那本书转移到了白石的脸上，上前拿开那本书之后，发觉白石居然也是躺着睡着了。  
睫毛也长得有些犯规了吧，唇上方的痣也很犯规，西野强忍住想要咳的冲动，观察着白石。  
睡着状态的白石，不像平日那么嬉皮，倒是有几分冰山美人的感觉。  
“吐花症要亲吻才能治愈。”脑海里突然冒出了这样的想法，西野忍不住抬手将垂落下来的头发别在耳后，微微垂下头去。  
就当是假公济私，感谢白石大人的救命之恩。西野在心里默念着。  
但果然，如果她不喜欢自己的话，单箭头是不会有什么效果的吧？  
毕竟是无比严苛的吐花症，得不到真爱就干脆取你性命的那种。  
而且，这样偷吻又有什么意思呢？  
西野迅速地偏过头去，掩住了口，小声地咳了一声。  
再转过脸来，白石仍旧睡得安详，长着一张初恋的脸。  
心跳已经是正常频率的两倍了吧？但西野顾不上管那个，她双手拦住即将要垂落下来的头发，迅速地低下头去，在白石紧闭着的眼睛上，印下了一个吻。  
这就是了，大概是她，西野七濑，能够跟初恋有的，最大程度上的接触了吧？  
西野站起身来，爬回自己床上去，坐了下来。  
刚刚她的唇触碰到白石的眼皮时，感受到了后者温热的体温。  
很奇怪，回想着那样的触感，居然会觉得，这样去死了的话，也不是不能接受。

“这道题目，不会做。”  
“这个，怎么算啊——”  
离竞赛只剩下一天的时候，种子选手组合的西野和白石纷纷出现了状况，这让老师很是头疼。  
“这个，用积分不是很轻易地就能解出来吗？”  
“你数点点错了啦，后面所有的步骤都错了，你能不能行？”  
“这么简单的题目你们都不会？是不是被波粒二象性搞昏了头了？不然我们保守一些，先放弃那一部分的理论？”  
白石有些懵懂地摇了摇头，西野则又咳了起来。  
面对这样的组合，老师压根不知道该如何是好了。  
“我不算了！”白石脸上的笑意破天荒地消失不见了，她抛下手上的笔，白皙的脸上挂着两个明显的黑眼圈：“我好困，我要去睡觉。”  
西野则心虚地低着头，一整天都没敢看向白石。  
毕竟偷吻这种事情，太羞耻了。  
而且，好像是真的，没有什么效果，因为她今天仍然在咳，被丢在纸篓里的抽纸里都是花瓣。  
波粒二象性也搞不清楚，西野干脆站起身来，去书房里了。  
反正也没什么救了，还是找师母聊聊天吧。更何况，自己都要去死了。

“花，居然开了呢。”西野有些意外地看着窗台上的盆栽，小小的植株，颤巍巍地开出了粉色的花朵。  
“啊啊，前段时间，不是一直在出太阳吗？它可能会错了意，以为是春天来着，就急急忙忙地开放了。”师母这么解释着。  
“会错了意？”西野有些迷茫地重复着师母的话语。  
“对啊，现在还不是春天哦，之后还会下雪的。”师母合上了手里的书本：“波粒二象性，怎么样了？”  
西野摇摇头。  
“嗯……也难怪，对你们这个年龄的人来说，毕竟还是有些艰深了。”师母体谅地点点头。  
西野怔怔地望着窗台上的盆栽，粉色的花朵。  
会错了意的花……只有死亡的命运了吧？  
花瓣一片一片地飘落，然后连叶子也掉下来，最后一片叶子掉下来之后，死亡就降临了。  
自己也会像它一样，随着最后一片叶子坠亡。  
“师母，如果人因为初恋而死去的话，会怎么样？”反正也要死了，不如聊一聊身后的名声吧。  
“哈啊？”师母半是震惊半是疑惑地望向西野：“因初恋而死么？很惊心动魄喔。”  
“奥菲利亚就是这么死去的呢，是悲剧呢。”  
“但是，稍微，如果不是因为什么生死之仇或者王权纠纷的话，还是努力一下吧，为了初恋，去努力一下吧，你们这个年龄，初恋应该是美好的才对。”  
西野有些慌张地看向师母，稍微噘了噘嘴：“我又没说是我。”  
师母楞了一下，笑了起来：“原来不是七濑啊，不过七濑，最近好像是烦恼变多了的样子哦。”手撑在下巴上，一副若有所思的样子：“这样是拿不到竞赛第一名了，大概是个第二或者第三名吧。”  
“大概要不入流了，状态这么差。”西野颇有些懊恼的样子。  
她明明都快要死了，还管什么竞赛名次啊。

“我要出去吃可乐饼和冰激凌了，”白石皱着眉头，一面把围巾一圈一圈的围在脖颈上：“状态这么差，不想活了。”  
“喂喂，状态差就差了，怎么能说什么死啊活啊之类的呢？”老师皱着眉头数落着白石。  
“波粒二象性，简单来说就是，光既可以是波，也可以是粒子。”西野盘腿坐在沙发上，回想起师母刚刚的话语：“所以起来，还是努力一下吧，不遇到阻碍和撞击，你也搞不清楚光在那一刻到底是以什么形态存在的不是么？”  
要……试试看吗？西野皱起眉头来。  
啊，可以的话，还是想要继续活下去。  
被这样的想法短暂地激起了热血，西野开了口。  
“我也要。”  
“欸？”白石有些不解地望向西野。  
“我也要吃。”西野强撑着讲完了一句话，又咳了起来。  
“啊……那个，真的会融化哦。”似乎是被西野反常的捧场吓到，白石皱起眉来，认真地向西野解释着：“七濑想吃的话，可以自己去。”

这辈子大概是完了。西野皱了皱眉，这么想着。  
初恋是无望的单箭头，还惹上了这么暴力的病，两个人即使是住在一起也没能改善关系，之后就，更不可能了吧？  
明明两个人都努力过了，但不知为什么，努力的方向就是不大对。

物理竞赛爆了冷门，种子选手白石和西野，名次挨着比去年下滑了一名，白石第二名，西野第三名。  
那之后的一段时间里，两人的好友都有意识地不去提及与物理有关的话题。  
学校图书馆里关于波粒二象性的书本，翻开借书卡的话，近期都能看到她们两个人的名字，上下排着，这本是白石在先的话，那本就是西野在先。  
西野也仍旧不断地咳嗽着，看到白石的时候严重些，看不到的时候就稍微轻松一些。

两个人再次遇到，是在学校的图书馆，白石在找书的时候，穿过一个书架，什么都没找到，于是转个弯，准备找下一排，刚刚走了一步，然后一个人就猝不及防地撞进自己怀抱里了。  
是西野。  
两个人沉默地对视了几秒钟，西野跟白石从来没有过这么近的距离，忍不住便伸手捂住了嘴巴，但没什么用，白石忽闪着大眼睛，认真地盯着西野看，然后西野就咳出了花瓣。  
白石凝视着西野，后者捂着嘴巴的手掌，边缘似乎是沾着黑色的墨点。  
这一点倒是一点都没有变，白石这么想着的时候，西野已经朝一侧挪了挪，一副要落跑的架势。  
那可不行，白石伸出双臂，将西野圈在手臂间，一面就伸出手去，掰开了西野捂着嘴巴的那只手，这才放开了包围圈，另只手去口袋里拿了纸巾来，想要帮西野拭去手掌上的墨点。  
被蛮力掰开的手掌心里，安静地躺着几枚粉色的花瓣。  
白石皱了皱眉，再看向西野时，后者的脸颊已经变得通红。  
于是嘴角勾起了笑意。原来是吐花症么……这样的话，之前的一切都解释得通了。  
而且……如果能够以这样的方式解决难题的话，倒是意外地有种轻松感呢。  
白石拿了纸巾的手掌握紧了西野的，手指不费力地钻进了西野的指缝里。  
“波粒二象性，搞清楚了么？丢分大概都是丢在这里吧？”白石小声地问着西野。  
“嗯。”西野点一点头，虽然这次的竞赛，压根就没有相关方面的理论题，她们丢分只能说是自身的低级失误太多。  
“不确定的时候，相信每一种可能不是更好么？”被西野不动声色地附和自己谎言的行为逗笑，白石继续说下去：“说起来你那个时候偷偷亲我了吧？害得我考试都考不好。”  
原来她知道么……西野觉得脸更烫了。  
“偷亲也只是亲眼睛么？我都不敢确定你到底是什么意思了。”白石的声音仍旧低低的：“还是看到这些花瓣才最终确定了。你这是准备一个人安静地去死了么？怎么连个表白都没有。”  
总算觉察到白石语气里的揶揄，西野朝一旁挪了一点，准备落跑，但与白石十指紧扣的那只手却被握得很紧。  
“我来治好你的绝症吧。”白石的语气像是双手捧着筷子说着“我开动了”一样地平常，末尾的颤音却不争气地泄露了心绪。  
这下不是眼睛了，是结结实实的亲吻。  
西野七濑在初吻的头一秒，居然不争气地想着这些。

物理天才白石麻衣在竞赛失利之后半个月，总算恢复了精气神。  
“感觉，明年又能够拿第一了的样子。”吃可乐饼和冰激凌的时候，白石这么笑着对西野说。  
“说不定你是第二。”西野垂头专心地解决着食物，一面这样吐槽着白石。  
“哈啊？第一还能有谁？”白石有些不解。  
西野沉默着将大拇指竖向了自己。她是经历过绝症而安全存活的人，可不打算输给自己的交往对象。


End file.
